Ángel Guardián
by TeSsie FrAy
Summary: Y...¿Ayame?¿Cómo se sinte la youkai después de lo de Koga?¿Querrá verle de nuevo?¿Le extraña?¿Aún le ama? -SongFic-


Holaaa! :D Qué tal? Espero que bien, bueno esta es una de mis ideas, trata de cómo se siente Ayame tras el rechazo de Koga. Bueno espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Es un song-fic con una canción de la misma serie xD puede resultar tonto…pero así fue que me inspire.

Diclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados un rato (Mentira, aún tengo secuestrado a Koga xD).

**Ángel Guardián**

_Ayame_

_Song-Fic_

_Song: Angelus _

_Artista:Hitomi Shimatani_

Una chica de cabellos rojizos está sentada en una rama del árbol sagrado…

Su rostro demuestra melancolía, tristeza.

_Cuando lloras por un amor perdido_

_Y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido_

"Recuerdo cuando lloraba por él, sabía que nunca sería mío, sabía que el corazón del chico al que amaba le pertenecía a otra. Sabía que ella no estaba enamorada de él.

Sé que mil lágrimas han sido derramadas por él….

_No dejes que la debilidad te inquiete_

_Actúa con decisión y valor_

Estuve un día llorando por un amor perdido….sé que está perdido…pero ahora he de ser fuerte por mi clan.

_Con tu mirada perdida en el cielo_

_Trata que sea ya parte del pasado_

Antes dolía recordar el rechazo de Koga…antes dolía y mucho, pero, poco a poco, conseguí hacer que el pasado no doliera…ya no duele recordarle, ahora solo me invade cierta melancolía, pero no me oprime el pecho_…_

_Tu única salvación es aquel resplandor_

_Que se encuentra en tu interior_

Aún le amo…le amo con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón…pero él no me quiere y si algo he aprendido es que en el amor no manda la razón si no el corazón.

Sentía celos hacía Kagome, al principió si, pero me di cuenta que ella no le quiere, que ella le aprecia como aún amigo, le quiere como aún amigo, pero no como él a ella…ahora siento cierto respeto por ella…creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas y en parte entiendo porque Koga se enamoró de esa sacerdotisa.

_Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa_

_Y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí_

_Descubrí que tengo alas, que puedo ya volar._

Y de vez en cuando, miró mi reflejo en el agua del río y a mi cabeza llega el recuerdo de aquella promesa la noche del arcoíris lunar. De esa promesa.

De vez en cuando me permito pensar en ti…y darme una vuelta volando por el pasado.

Pero solo es a veces. Porque sé que te tengo que olvidar…

_Se que si cambio el mundo también lo harás_

Hubo un momento en el que lo hubiera dado todo por cambiar todo y poder ser yo la que viera los fragmentos de la perla…pero luego reaccioné y supe que si eso pasará tu no serías el chico del que me enamoré.

Y aún te extraño…aún te siento junto a mi.

_Cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor_

_Toda, toda clase de espejismos habrá_

Ahora deseo que tu venganza te salga bien…que consigas los fragmentos…ya eras fuerte cuando te deje…¿Cómo de fuerte serás ahora? Lo más seguro es que un youkai como tú ya haya encontrado el amor.

_Con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás_

_Que la fuerza de tu corazón_

Solo quisiera verte una vez más…solo una, un recuerdo más junto a ti, un momento más, poder despedirme al fin de ti. Y así, tal vez…te pueda olvidar."

El sol se pone por el horizonte y la chica suspira.

Un pequeño reflejo de un cristal se ve en el suelo y la chica baja de un salto de la rama del árbol.

Se agacha y se encuentra con un pequeño fragmento…tiene un color rosado.

Sus boca se en curva en una sonrisa.

Mira al cielo y piensa. _"Gracias Kami-Sama" _

_A un gran futuro te guiara ángel guardián_

_Busca los fragmentos que perdidos están_

_**Fin**_

No puede resistirme a escribir algo como esto….escuche el trozo de la canción "Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mi" y dije: Ayame y la promesa de Koga. Y entonces en mi cabeza empezó a crearse el song-fic…y como solo era un pequeño capítulo cogí la idea y escribí, agradecería que comentaran *-* eso me animaría mucho. Amo a Ayame, la amo, todo empezó con un rol…jajajaja y allí le cogí muuucho cariño, y bueno, no hay palabra para describir a Koga :D le quiero y amo la pareja que hacen, por desgracia…no hay muchos fic's de estos dos…por desgracia xD siempre me pasa! Con Jacob y Leah de crepúsculo me pasa igual que rabia, bueno, ya saben comenten o los lobos irán a su casa y los devorarán (?) Jajajaja…bueno ya me enrollé mucho.


End file.
